User blog:Carabe197/SOF's Christmas Calendar Adventure 2
Hello everyone. Some say good things come in pairs, we will see. To those who are new to this: Starting tomorrow till the 24th, I'll draw one door for everyday. And this is no regular calendar, It actually has ongoing plot, even though it most likely isn't anything good. Hope people have some fun with this. P.S. I think that I'm going to regret this on stress department... Door 1. CCAS1 0.JPG CCAS1 1.JPG CCAS1 2.JPG|Wyvern:(Okay, if the links correct, this is the place.) CCAS1 3.JPG|Wyvern: (Is this what thing Ferno wanted to show me? That's one gaudy looking thing. Whole place actually. Like from some medieval open world game,what with all of the spikes and creepy looking things...) CCAS1 4.JPG|Eye-thing: Good evening there mister, what kind of thing brings you to these parts? Wyvern: (What in the world...) I'm looking for Ferno... CCAS1 5.JPG|Eye-thing: Why clean the floors and call me monster, you must be Wyvern 0m3ga, is my asumption correct? Wyvern: Y-yes, thats me. (Bloody hell, does this thing not know what personal space is..) Eye-thing: Fancy that, I'm Tapper, the Backdoor Watcher. Lord 1NF3RNO has been waiting for you. You can get to him by entering through the gates "mouth hole". CCAS1 6.JPG|Wyvern: Couldn't there be any easier way to get to him? Tapper: Indeed there is, but very few desire to go through the front gate, that is to say, willingly. Wyvern: Ugh, forget it. I'm going , you keep watching the backdoor... Tapper: Oh, already on it Sir Wide-ferm... Wyvern: Excu.....???? CCAS1 7.JPG|Wyvern: (Huh, a slide thgough the monster doors windpipe. Hopefully I wont end in the wrong pipe and in the lungs...) CCAS1 8.JPG|Wyvern: (An exit, but what's beyond it.. Can't stop sliding, darn you playground equipment!!!!!!!!!!!) CCAS1 9.JPG|Wyvern: Thank god, I though this was going to be like in Skypie... CCAS1 10.JPG|Wyvern: WHAT, THE HELL!!!!??!?!!? BACKDOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE LEADS TO HELL??? Oh, I get it now...That slimy eyeball...I'll show him back door... CCAS1 11.JPG|Wyvern: Well, anyway, alley-oop. Better get back on the business. Ferno wanted to show something, so he told me to go to hell from behind... He has something to show me..... this whole thing has some uncomfortable vibes.. CCAS1 12.JPG|Wyvern: Sheesh,speaking of uncomfortable, from freezer to literal furnace, how can Ferno walk around wearing heavy clothing in here. Although, He seems to go shirtless more often than not. CCAS1 13.JPG|Wyvern: Now then, where is the "Hell Raiser" himself... CCAS1 14.JPG|Wyvern: Hmm, what's tha... CCAS1 15.JPG CCAS1 16.JPG|???: It's called.... CCAS1 17.JPG|Ferno: DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!!!!!! CCAS1 18.JPG|Ferno: That's not all... CCAS1 19.JPG CCAS1 20.JPG|Ferno: Let me introduce another volunteer contestant... CCAS1 21.JPG|Wyvern: MJ????? Ferno: Good guess as always Wyv, I snatched him right out of chat. Couldn't even whistle for help. CCAS1 22.JPG|Wyvern: Why does he look like he went through lawn mower? Ferno: My portal doesn't work well with other people, so apt analogy Wyv. CCAS1 23.JPG|Ferno: Quit snoozing MJ, it's time to do some work. CCAS1 24.JPG|MJ: Ferno, why did you rip me out of chat? Ferno: I forgot to invite you, so I decided to improvise. Ask Wyvern. Wyvern: I came here through back door slide. Not wanna talk about it... MJ: Again???, Why did Wyvern got the VIP route, while I had to go through Willie Wonka’s tunnel of eldritch nightmares??? Ferno: Cut Wyvern some slack, he had to walk here. MJ: Well poor him. CCAS1 25.JPG|Ferno: Oh pipe down MJ, rough times build character. Everyone knows that. CCAS1 26.JPG|MJ: I swear, why do you people see it necessary to shorten my lifespan by grabbing me to your crazy schemes while in the middle of something????? Ferno: Were just one big happy family, which causes regular brain damage to each other. Wyvern: No arguments here... CCAS1 27.JPG|Ferno: In any case, we have been mucking around for too long. better get with the program. CCAS1 28.JPG CCAS1 29.JPG|Ferno: Follow me. Wyvern:To where, I wonder... CCAS1 30.JPG|Wyvern: now that the subject has shifted back to my question, can you tell why we are here? Ferno: well, MJs no brainer, I took sturdy hold of his head and dragged him here. I was expecting him to vomit after getting here, quit disappointing. MJ: No need to twist that knife Ferno... Ferno: but to answer to your question, I’m in need of your assistance, so I wanted you to come here and help me with something that needs to be done as soon as possible. CCAS1 31.JPG|Ferno: Behind that door, lies the problem. MJ: Doesn’t look like any kind of important. Ferno: Same could be said of you, but one would still be mistaken MJ: Thank You?? CCAS1 32.JPG|Ferno: Now, BEHOLD!!!!!!!! CCAS1 33.JPG|MJ&Wyvern:WHAT!!!!!??!?!?!?! CCAS1 34.JPG|Both: DID YOU CALL US HERE JUST TO FIX YOUR SHACK!?!!?!??!?!?!?*thump* CCAS1 35.JPG|Wyvern: MJ, I’m not a monkey bars, please get of me. MJ: Sorry Wyv…. CCAS1 36.JPG|Ferno: Don’t you to be ridiculous, this is no ordinary shack. CCAS1 37.JPG|Ferno: It is a storage for multitude of different objects and subjects that I have collected through out my existence. Like vials of monster blood, eyeballs from admins (Wyvern; Come again?), some weird planet thing, not sure. Including my vast collection of dark art related books: Necronomicon, negronomicon, niggernomicon (modernazied version), nitromomicon, micronomicon, necrophilicon, negrophilicon (try to avoid black neighbourhoods while using that), metronomicon, metroidnomicon and of course, retronomicon. CCAS1 38.JPG|MJ: How could it fit inside that shack? Ferno: It doesn’t, everything is stored underground, including all the living creatures that caught my fancy. MJ: You went bit further than that… Wyvern: What are we supposed to do? CCAS1 39.JPG|Ferno: I’m haven’t been inside that creaking bonfire scrap for very long time, so I’m not entirely sure if all of the items and creatures are working and alive, hopefully in that order. We need to do little cataloguing and see which thing to discard and which to eat. MJ: You mean keep. Ferno: Maybe some. I didn’t want to do this alone, so I called you her, since you performed so well with 13ths little task, if what he says is true. Wyvern: He probably didn’t specify what exactly happened during the journey…MJ: yeah… Ferno: anyway, we start tomorrow. I hope you brought sleeping bags….. CCAS1 00.JPG Door 2. CCAS2 0.JPG CCAS2 1.JPG CCAS2 2.JPG CCAS2 3.JPG CCAS2 4.JPG CCAS2 5.JPG|Ferno: OCCUPIED!!!!!!! Wyvern: Okay...... CCAS2 6.JPG CCAS2 7.JPG CCAS2 8.JPG|Wyvern: Ferno, why did you put MJ under the table? Ferno: This is insulting. Why would I ever drag anyone under table while they were sleeping? MJ: because you find pain caused to me amusing and you do it all the time. Ferno: your exaggerating. MJ: Every time we stay somewhere for the night, you put me under something, so I wake up slamming my head against something hard. Ferno: You must have sleep walked under there. Wyvern: You mean to say he sleep walked to a store, bough a sleeping bag, crawled inside it and then crawled under the living rooms table? Ferno: Or could have been a poltergeist. biters… CCAS2 9.JPG|MJ: are here ghosts in the cellar?? Ferno: Oh yes, many in fact. Plus, some vampires, werewolf’s, elder gods and few lawyers. MJ: Joy. Ferno: In any case, we got to hurry up as we are already well behind the schedule, mostly because some people wanted to go back home to fetch pillows and plackets. By foot. you could have used my portal.. MJ: Three points: one, you didn’t actually advertise this thing as a three-week camping trip, 2, YOU DIDENT GIVE ME A CHOICE IN THE MATTER SINCE YOU KIDDNAPPED ME FROM CHAT AND NEARLY KILLED ME WITH YOU SO CALLED PORTAL!!!!!!!!! CCAS2 10.JPG CCAS2 11.JPG|Ferno: What the me????? CCAS2 12.JPG|Ferno: GET DOWN IN THE SCARY CELLAR!!!!!! Wyvern&MJ: Aye Aye!!!! CCAS2 00.JPG Category:Blog posts